


Birthday

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima decides to surprise Sarah for her birthday. Major PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday present for Bailee. I hope you like it! And hopefully there aren't too many grammar/spelling errors. I should be asleep now but couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to finish it.

When Cosima said she had a birthday surprise for Sarah, several things came to mind. Maybe dinner reservations, a walk through the park, even something simple like a movie and ordering in food. She had not expected to get home and walk in on Cosima fucking herself.

“Happy birthday,” the clone on the couch offered with a crooked grin. She spread her legs a little wider, offering Sarah a better view while the hand between her legs slowed. 

“W-wha-- I… Cos?” Sarah was clearly taken aback, stumbling over words and phrases as she stared at the other woman. She cleared her throat, ran a hand through her hair, and finally slammed the door closed once she realized it was still wide open. “This is the surprise?”

A look of concern took over Cosima’s face at the question. She stopped her ministrations and sat up a little. Worry that this wasn’t okay with Sarah suddenly filled her mind. “I’m so sorry, I thought it would be okay. I should’ve asked.”

Sarah made short work of getting to the couch, crossing the space in just three strides. She knelt beside Cosima and placed a hand against her clone’s arm. “I was just expecting dinner or something. This is much better.”

“So you’re hungry?” Cosima couldn’t help but ask. She pointed a finger at the chair she had moved closer to the couch. “Sit there. You can’t touch me or yourself.”

Trying not to laugh at Cosima’s faux authoritative voice, Sarah moved to the chair and settled quickly. Now that the initial shock had worn off, she was very excited by this surprise. 

Once she was satisfied that Sarah was following her directions, Cosima returned to her movement. One hand quickly moved between her legs, fingers lazily tracing small circles over her clit, while the other moved to tweak and pull her nipple. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t like this,” Cosima confessed, shifting slightly to meet Sarah’s eye. She twisted her nipple a little harder than she normally would like and smiled as the other clone leaned forward in her chair. Sarah was clearly already struggling with not being allowed any contact and the power trip was going straight to Cosima’s head. 

“It’s good,” Sarah answered honestly. Even if she desperately wanted to touch Cosima, to straddle her hips and take over, this was something new. They certainly hadn’t tried anything like this since they started dating. They could barely keep their hands off each other long enough to even consider other things. “I promise.”

Cosima twisted her nipple a little harder than she would have normally liked and arched into her own hand, a soft moan filling the too-quiet apartment. She glanced over at Sarah and the sight of her clone only fueled her desire. Sarah’s eyes looked nearly black instead of their usual brown, her bottom lip was trapped tightly between her teeth. Her hands were resting atop her knees and her nails were digging into the denim of her jeans. 

“Sarah,” Cosima moaned loudly before she could stop herself. She moved her fingers faster, hips rising to quickly repeat the movements. She was honestly surprised at how close she was already. 

“Fuck, Cos,” Sarah responded. She leaned forward, now barely sitting in the chair. Elbows on her knees, hands clasped between them, she longed to join her clone on the couch and take over. But she also knew from Cosima’s tone earlier that she wouldn’t hesitate to stop if Sarah broke the rules, no matter how close she obviously was. “Are you going to come for me?”

Cosima moaned again, arching her back sharply as she nodded. “You can tell me when,” she managed to say, her hand slowing just slightly as she awaited directions from the clone. 

“Now,” Sarah replied at once. As much as she would have liked to draw it out, to make Cosima wait, she could barely take any more herself. “You can come for me right now.”

Her fingers worked quickly against her clit and within a few seconds, Cosima was coming undone. Her hips rose off the couch and her mouth opened in a silent cry, staying still for only a moment before collapsing against the couch again. 

“Fuck. Can I touch you now?” Sarah was nearly delirious and she hadn’t even been touched yet. 

“Only if you’re going to help me to the bed for the next round,” Cosima retorted with a grin.


End file.
